Kumiko' Confusion
by Tsunamichirag
Summary: Shin was walking in the streets just to forget his dense head Yamaguchi. But ended up meeting her. Will she ever feel the same thing he had for her?
1. Chapter 1

He was sitting in his chair in his usual position. Legs on the table, crossed, hands behind his head, eyes closed and ears attached to the head phone of his ipod. But he let out a groan. "Arrgggg, why the heck am I thinking about her now?" Suddenly he felt very frustrated or was it nervousness. He didnt understand. All he wanted at that time was to be out on the road feeling the cold air. "That should relax me", he thought. He opened his room door but he saw the security heads roaming outside his room. So he shut it and so his only chance is to jump out of window. But when he neared it to do so, the only thought that came to his mind was her standing there reciting Shakespear' lines. "Bloody hell, I am going all nuts", he scolded himself and jumped out of it, on to the road.

He walked where his legs took him. He just wanted to be out and now when hes out his eyes voluntarily searched for her even though he knows that its vain. At that moment, his mobile creached,

The other end,

Kuma : hey shin it think we got problem

Shin : Ah, what

Kuma : I think Yankumi is being kidnapped

Shin [nervous What happened? Where are you now?

Kuma : I am near Avedo house. I saw two men taking a fainted Yankumi into the car. She was saying "Shi... Shi..." After them were two people from Avedo house, shouting revenge and chasing Yamaguchi' dog. He was braking frantically and running fast.

Shin [becoming angry [Why the heck do i even bother about her when shes calling him even at this state, he thought Which direction the car went?

Kuma : errr, I think it went towards the abondoned ware house near the railway station.

Shin : Ok [shuts the phone

He runs to the ware house, but was very shocked to see men heaped together outside the warehouse door. He carefully jumped above avoiding them and went inside to see Kumiko on the floor. She seemed unhurt. But her eyes were closed. So he became worried and went near her and checked her pulse. It was very normal. He let out sigh of relief.

Feeling his hand on her wrist, she opened her eyes and stared at him.

Kumiko : What are you doing here?

Shin : Just the question i should ask you

Kumiko : These idiots thought they could kidnap me for a ransom

Shin : Kidnapping Avedo successor?

Kumiko : na, i dont think they know about me. I was just walking Fuji when this happened.

Shin : So, I presume you saved yourself.

Kumiko : They didnt stand a chance. [she chuckled Such a low life they are. [Guffawed again

Shin [what if they had a chance?, he wanted to ask. But knowing that it is out of question, he just shut up Why were you doing lying down now?

Kumiko : hehehe, I think I just dozed off. Hehehe. So what made you come here? Dont say you were following me

Shin : Baka. Kuma saw you being abducted and your two so-called brothers saying revenge after that following your dog. He thought they are kidnapping you and they are after your dog too.

Kumiko : en? Oh no! Inform him i am safe now.

Shin : yea i will [ took his mobile and called Kuma

Kuma : hi shin-chan

Shin : hey, yamaguchi is alright now.

Kuma : Thats great shin-chan, you saved her no and i saved her dog. Inform her this please.

Shin : err what?

Kuma : When i saw them chasing i quickly threw a juicy meat burger i was having to the dog and it came to me. I then took it in my bike and now i am waiting near our school

Shin : What happened to those who were chasing the dog

Kuma : I dont know. They were searching all over and went in different directions to search it i think

Shin [wanted to scold him, but withdrew ah thats ok now let the dog go. And you go back to your home too. Will meet tomorrow.

Kuma : ok [so proud of himself

Shin [with a smirk, Kuma got Fuji and your brothers are still running to find you

Kumiko [grabbed his mobile and called them 'Tetsu, its me. I am alright now. I will be in house within 1/2 hr, inform Minoru and others too, ok'

Shin : How did you let yourself into this mess. I thought you were alert

Kumiko : Well, i was alone in the house, everyone out doing something or the other. So i and Fuji went out for a walk when i saw Tetsu and Minoru coming. I was happy to see them. Infact, i would have been happy to see anybody coming at that hour. So i was just going to greet them when all of a sudden i smelt something and kinda fainted. Before they could reach me these men brought me here. But the spray they used must be very low quality, i really didnt faint. All i had to do was to get out of the car and informed who i am and made pulp out of them. Simple job, easily done.

Shin : Ah i c. ummmm, Kuma said, you were calling 'shi... shi...' when you fainted.

Kumiko [looking straight into his eyes, thought, that was what i was thinking too. Why did i say that name.

Shin [seeing her seriously thinking what are you thinking now?

Kumiko : Whoa, i thought you could easily read me

Shin [just looked away, i am too irritated to think anything about that person now

Kumiko [Well, i see him daily, i talk to him daily, hes more of a friend now to me, so it was natural of me to call Shin, when i was in that circumstance, isint rite? She asked herself. yea thats right. Thats the only logical idea i can come up with. She told herself, though she was sure that answer didnt satify her

Shin : Quit looking like that and pay attention to the road, you would have been hit by that truck now hadnt i pulled you. [Wow, i am holding her now, it feels so good yet so very different. I am not able to think properly now.

Kumiko : hehe, thank you. hehe

Shin : Stop heheing. You are making me nervous. [he told the truth not the complete truth. So answer me, why were you calling him

Kumiko : I wasnt calling him. [Should i tell him that i told his name... nah, it would make him all cocky and he would interfere in all my next adventures. so let it be like this now hehehehehee [her laugh was so fake

Shin : " "

Kumiko : You better go to your house before anyone come searching for you kid

Shin : I am not a KID

Kumiko : Ah, ok KID, i wont call you KID, KID

Shin : Oh stop that. I am going now, dont you run into trouble again. I wont be around to save you

Kumiko : Like you saved me now.

Shin [turned his back to her and walked away. One day i would be able to do that, Kumiko. [Calling her by her name gave him tinglish feeling.

Kumiko [I should really try to find out why i called Shin' name today instead of Shinohara-sensei. Its really very confusing. Why in the world did i want to see Shin then

Her thoughts were disturbed by joyful shouts and barks from the Avedo house entrance. She ran to join them forgetting Shin for the moment, not entirely though. She thought she missed him smiling at her standing at the entrance here. Weird she thought.


	2. Cold War

The next day at school, Kumiko entered the classroom of 3-D only to find the last desk empty. She went to rooftop to find that missing boy. Shin was there, lying on his back with his face covered with a book. When he heard the foot steps nearing him and knowing whose they belong to, he just stood up and took his bag and left the roof-top without even looking at her. She was a bit surprised and annoyed at his behaviour. But knowing that this is the reaction she would get after what happened the last night, she just smirked and followed him to class. Even in the class, all he did was just to see out of the window and not once, not even by mistake did he turn to look at her. She really got mad at his behaviour. She tried to talk to him but all she got for an answer was 'Ah'.

Immediately after the school was over, Shin, much to the surprise of his gang and to the annoyance of Kumiko, left.

Uchi : Hey Shin, what has got in to you today? You behave so very abnormal

Shin : In what way?

Minami : For once, you are starting early today.

Shin : Have to go somewhere. See you guys later.

Others : Yea bye.

Kumiko, who was listening to this conversation, thought of following him. But restricted herself. '_If hes not gonna, talk why the heck should I even bother. After all was not wrong. I just said ….' _The other mind told, '_yea you told hes a kid, that would hurt anyone especially him when you know how mad he gets when you call him that' _

Finally, she told herself, 'I was not wrong and I am not going to be bothered by the fact that hesnt talking to me any more' But her eyes betrayed her. Before anyone could see her in that state, she darted to her home.

On entering her home, she heard noises from the training hall and went to see whos become so sincere to train there. She almost fell off when she saw Shin training with Kyou. Suddenly, she smiled evilly, with the thought that, 'Shin, pay-back time. If you don't die, you are sure to at least be bed-ridden for a week'. She smirked and went off. Shin saw her smirk and became even more adamant to be trained. He just wanted to be stronger. But his determination did nothing to protect him from his trainer. He just rained punches on him. He was dead flat when the training was called off for the day. He was so relieved that day ended but felt very painful to have been knocked down in front of Kumiko.

A week passed, with Shin and Kumiko not talking with each other at the school and evenings, Kumiko would wontedly go and watch them train. She saw him progress. In a week, he had made a good improvement and was able to easily dodge Kyou' attack and even tried to hit him back. But she wasn't finished with her pay-back. He's gonna get more pain than she suffered from not talking to him. 'Oh wait! Why should I be in pain for that? He's just another brat trying to become stronger. Why should I feel bad for not talking to him? Why do I miss him so much at school? Why do I get immense pleasure in hurting him? Why do I see him even when hes not around? Why do I want him to be with me always? I am going all crazy again, I think. She talked to herself. She shook her head and pushed her thoughts aside. Reason or no reason, I am not done punishing him for not talking with me. So what if he's become good, I would find a way so that he would be flat tomorrow too, in pain. _You are so mean_ her mind told her _Why thank you, the other mind told and laughed heartily. He deserves it for hurting me. Wait, why should I be hurt in the first place. Oh God, Whatever is happening to me?_ She looked at herself in the mirror but couldn't see her. All she saw was Shin standing when she was so sure he wouldn't enter her room. She sighed.

The next day at school, during the break, Noda was telling his group about the girl he's gonna date that weekend. Everyone started talking about girls except for Shin. Kumiko, out of no-where came and joined the conversation. Everyone was quite startled to see her join them. She came down upon them for going out at such young age.

Minami : en? "Young age" Who's young? We are high school students what do you expect?

Kumiko : Yes. You are just school students. You shouldn't be engaging yourself in such acts

Noda : Why did you even bother joining our conversation, Yankumi. You very well know, we wont listen to you anyway. And Dating is our birthright. Now, just buzz off.

Kumiko was about to silence him with her punch, when she heard

Shin : umm, dating aren't that bad I should say.

Everyone gaped at that sentence from him.

Noda : Did you really say what you said now Shin?

Shin : _[That idiot Yankumi, if I hadn't blurted that sentence, her cover would have blown out _Ah _[Idiot, making me say such non-sensical sentences _

Uchi : Hey, we know you are behaving weird these days Shin. But we never thought this change would ever happen. So tell us what kinda girl you like.

Shin : " "

Kumiko : Say it [staring at him, all these time

Shin : I don't think physical appearance would turn me. But I certainly wouldn't let my girl have pig tails or glasses

Everyone turned to look at Kumiko and laughed.

Uchi : Don't worry Shin, not all girls have as bad taste as Yankumi.

They roared again. Shin tried his best to pull Uchi and others away from fuming Kumiko.

Kumiko : Then what kinda girl you like[she cried out after him

He stopped suddenly, went near her, and asked "Why? You want to change for me?"

She turned beet red and moved away from the group everyone now laughing even more.

_That brat Sawada, who does he think he is. Talking to me like that. I just wanted to rip his head off but couldn't do with everyone around. I will smash him when he comes today for practice with Kyou. _ In the evening, at Avedo house, Shin was in his practice when Kyou came and informed Kumiko about his progress.

Kumiko : Yes Kyou-san I saw that yesterday. You are such a good trainer. She smiled.

_So you have become too good han? So what, I will beat you dead no matter what. If I cant make much damage out then I will kill u inside. Lets see how you take this. _She thought of something and went to her room and locked it behind her.

Next day morning, she messaged him to come to school a little bit early and wait for her in the roof-top. Knowing her, he thought, she would come and either lecture him or gonna beat him to pulp. But he did come early and waited for her. He was lying down with a book over his face, when he sensed her coming near him.

'Why you called me Yankumi?' He asked without any interest in his voice. 'If you want to fight, then your place is perfect not the roof-top.'

'I didn't come to fight you, Shin' She said with a voice which Shin couldn't believe to be her's and also she called him by his name. He took the book off his face and gaped at the scene. She was standing so close to him but not in her usual outfit but in a very different outfit Shin can ever imagine on her. She was wearing golden-honey coloured dress rolling down till her feet with small red and black frills spreading across her chest diagonally. She looked absolutely stunning in it with her hair neatly combed without a pigtail and she had had it in her front, which covered one of her naked shoulder. The other shoulder had a thin strip, which held the dress on to her. And there were no glasses. As it was very early, only 7.00 am no one was in the school and also the sun was just rising. She was glittering in its rays. He could hardly breath when he saw her. He took a whole 5min to get it registered in his mind that it is in real his Kumiko. He sat up at once.

'What happened Shin? Why are you staring at me like that? Did you see your girl in me or what? She bent near his ears and whispered. It was too much for him. He was loosing his control. All he wanted to do was to hold her tight in his embrace and steal her lips. Her voice was so seductive. He really couldn't believe it himself. He has never imagined her like that before. It was all so sudden that he was thoroughly confused. He stood up still not out of that trace. He realized, she was standing dangerously close to him. Her smile, or rather was it a smirk, was taunting him. He just wanted to press his lips against those. When he walked unconsciously close to her, she let him near her and when he bent to kiss her, she whispered in his ears, 'What are you doing, my dear student?. You are six years younger than me. Did you forget?' in a very sweet voice. It took him several minutes for him to understand what she told him. But it had the effect she was planning for. His face showed reaction. It was all- shock, anger, emptiness and even hatred. She smirked again and said, 'Never ever underestimate what I can do. SAWADA' She told him and quickly went down to get changed to her normal Yankumi style, leaving behind emotionally tormented Shin on the roof-top alone.

Shin couldn't stand there, he thought, the earth under his feet was giving away and he fell on his knees. 'Oh God! What has she done to me? That, That, …..' He couldn't find a word to express his hatred to her at that moment. Everything was so blurred to him at that moment. He thought its best to be out of school even before it commenced and just go somewhere away from her where he wouldn't be able to think about anything. But he didn't want to be alone fearing, loneness would remind him of her and that too in the close proximity he had with her a few min before. He thought sparring would take his mind off this scene and went straight to Kyou. Kyou was very surprised to see Shin at that hour and wanted to ask what happened. But seeing his face, it was crystal clear that he was severely beaten inwardly. He just said nothing and when Shin asked for practice he was more glad to help him out. They sparred all through the day. When Kyou went on a break, Shin even called Tetsu and Minoru to fight him. He didn't even want one idle time with him that day. The evening came, Kyou had tried to get the answer out of Shin but was futile. Kumiko entered the household and saw a very depressed and exhausted Shin lying on the backyard just staring at the sky.

When she realized, only she and Shin are in the house all alone, Kumiko came near him smirked at Shin who was still lying on the floor.

Kumiko : So you are still a KID, just trying to be all hero. I just saw Kyou going out. He told you could hardly evade his kicks today. You were just having fluke all these days it seems.

She seemed a bit back to normal because her anger had been satisfied with his torn down look this morning. She even pitied him in the morning and blushed at the thought that he actually could have kissed her.

Shin seeing her normal, smiled and got up, went near her as close as he can and whispered in her ears, "Had I been just a kid to you, then you wouldn't have done what you did today morning."

Kumiko was so shocked and thunderstruck, very blushed because of the closeness and because of what he told, "en? What? Umm?" is all what she could say.

Shin smirked and came in even close as if he's gonna kiss her. She closed her eyes tight without thinking of moving or stopping him. She could feel his presence near him, so close, that it was becoming hard for her to breathe. _Why didn't I feel like this in the morning. Oi, who said you didn't feel like this? You looked even more pathetic than him when he didn't kiss you, just that your ego got better of you and for once it was for good else your little plan would be all miserably failed, _her inner mind shouted at her. She opened her eyes and found him gone from there. She felt angry she felt sudden urge to shout at him but didn't understand for what? Should she be mad at him for coming so close to her or for not kissing her? She was confused and hurt. She saw him stepping into the streets with his back to her. But she definitely knows how his face would be. He was having the wickedest smirk he ever had.

She was about to break down. She just sat on the ground not wanting to fall because of her shivering legs. She let some tears drop from her eyes before she realized a note in her had. The scene went through her mind once again. After she shut her eyes, she could sense him take her hand and squeeze it. Then he suddenly let go off her hand and it took some time for her to open her eyes. _He must have thrust the paper then. _

It read : JUST TWO MORE MONTHS FOR GRADUATION. AFTER THAT YOU ARE MINE. AND NEVER WEAR THAT KINDA DRESS AROUND ME BEFORE THAT TIME.

She just smiled. _I know your weakness now Shin Sawada, _she smirked. 'And I am happy to know it' she said aloud to herself.


End file.
